


The Non-innocent Journal of Breeding (《不純情飼養手札》重修出書版)

by xy700145



Series: [LM/SS/HP] 擬兔系列 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 高H，3P，魯石哈。石內卜與哈利已是情侶，然而哈利在戰爭中被擄消失，當魯休思遇見他時，事態已全然不同。本子公式站：https://sites.google.com/site/xy700145/lmsshp





	1. 楔子

戰爭以不可思議的速度落幕，黑魔王最終敗於食死人的背叛，諷刺而又合乎常理。  
重生的佛地魔日漸瘋狂，英明睿智再不復見，所作所為不再指向他當年許諾的美好願景，遲遲無法嚐到權勢鮮甜的食死人立場變得搖擺不定，一敗塗地便成了理所當然。  
唯一遺憾的是，沒人知道戰爭中被擄走的哈利．波特究竟身在何方，安全與否。  
儘管魔法部誓言永不放棄搜索，親朋好友亦全力查訪，但連日來的預言家日報頭版中蒼白無力的協尋公告彰顯魔法部的辦事不力。  
新上任的國際魔法交流合作部長──魯休思．馬份──臉色因此越來越難看，魔法部長暗示他稍微左右一下新聞走向，魔法部經不起更多的質疑，但是風口浪尖又拿不出辦法之時，有甚麼比沉默是金更適宜？  
大概只有哈利．波特立刻安然無恙地現身於眾人之前，才能挽救巫師們對魔法部執行能力搖搖欲墜的觀感。  
雖然如此，時間總能沖刷帶走許多事物，包含曾經深刻的情感。  
在硝煙平息之後，持續關注失蹤英雄的民眾逐漸減少，大多數的人回到日常生活中，繼續自己的人生，僅餘哈利的朋友們仍不肯放棄，當中以初入魔法部任職的妙麗．格蘭傑尤甚。  
更久之後，預言家日報也將日復一日的未尋獲消息從頭版移至二版、三版或更後面，直到變成角落中固執存在的小方塊。

哈利．波特已經消失逾一年。


	2. 第一章

國際魔法交流合作部門在臨近年末時總會特別忙碌，幾乎所有來年的交流合作項目便會在這時候初步敲定，以及各國之間在聖誕節的禮貌性例行問候，魯休思要會見的人比其他月份多了不少。  
然而無論多忙，魯休思不忘為兒子準備一份適當的聖誕節禮物，尤其今年他離婚回去繼承布萊克家龐大遺產的前妻以需要心靈安寧為由溜去國外度過假期，沒能跟上的跩哥會需要更好的禮物做為慰藉。  
說來諷刺，當時眼見黑魔王獲勝機會渺茫，在哈利．波特失蹤之後，正義的一方爆發了前所未有的戰力，他與前妻帶著兒子當機立斷地倒戈，從而換來今日的官位。  
不過食死人中，跟風叛離者與臨陣脫逃者亦不少，可說是樹未倒猢猻便散了，想來大家對復活的佛地魔之種種愚蠢決策隱忍已久。

因為如今的職位，魯休思不再自己踏進夜行巷，轉而選擇召喚以前經常合作的店主前至他的居所，這是他當上魔法部官員後第一次如此做，恐怕也不會是最後一次。  
「有什麼推薦？」魯休思閒適地坐在自家莊園的沙發上，問著正對面沙發上侷促不安的店主，在他尚是一名偶爾光顧夜行巷的純血貴族巫師時，店主的態度遠沒有這麼戰戰兢兢，魯休思不禁想這身官皮用處當真不小。  
「啊？」店主錯愕地擦汗，金髮男人無由來地傳喚讓他緊張不已，忍不住猜想魯休思是否要藉機秋後算帳計較自己以前在他急於出售魔法物品時，出手壓過幾次收購價格。  
弄不好他這次要大出血來挽救自己的灰色生意了，店主憂愁地想。  
「一年不見，你改行了？」魯休思皮笑肉不笑地諷刺，「還是你連自己做甚麼生意都不知道？」  
店主聞言暗鬆口氣，沒將魯休思的譏笑聽在耳中，只要是談生意就好，他還以為自己的店會被查封了，畢竟某個階層的人心知肚明他在暗地裡做什麼生意，其實如今風聲略緊，他已在考慮是否暫時收手。  
「您想要哪一種的？」店主立即換上諂媚的笑容搓了搓手，耳邊彷彿已響起金加隆清脆的聲響。  
在魯休思還未當上國際魔法交流合作部長之前，他可是夜行巷某些商家的大客戶，當然現在同樣是，夜行巷的商家們對於這點秘而不宣。  
「是要送人的，你看著推薦。」魯休思忽然發現他沒過多觀察過兒子的喜好，約莫與自己相差不遠吧？一般來說，水仙更關心兒子的興趣愛好。  
「是送給令公子的吧？」店主大膽地猜測，恢復了面對客戶時的心態，自詡為純血貴族的巫師們相當流行送這樣的『寵物』給甫成年或成年不久的晚輩，儘管法律明令禁止，他們仍是樂此不疲，稱之為成年禮物。  
「正是如此。」魯休思倒是希望能前往挑選，但是有些媒體總是盯著向他這樣的前食死人，而身處高位的自己相當於一個豎立的箭靶，自然是不能給其大做文章的機會。  
「有指定的毛色嗎？」店主拿出羽毛筆準備紀錄，一卷羊皮紙飄在空中，好像有立板置於其後那樣平整地攤開以供書寫。  
「沒有。」魯休思準備打發他離開，語氣中有些不耐，他看重『寵物』性能多於毛色，又不是養來瞧的玩意。  
「店裡剛好有隻難得的稀有品種。」店主以自己對魯休思的瞭解，迂迴地建議。  
「甚好，就那隻。」魯休思立刻決定，他向來奉行物以稀為貴，如他散養在莊園庭院的白孔雀。  
店主為此笑得更加諂媚，心想著終於可以脫手那隻燙手山芋了，當他撿到那隻『寵物』時，還以為是一筆意外之財，想不到險些引火燒身，但他也不敢再隨便扔開。  
「那麼，請付訂金。」店主說，這種『寵物』的公定價大家心照不宣。  
「全額付清。」魯休思拿出一袋金加隆放在桌上，心裡掂量著多給了些當作店主的封口費，「多的錢買好這張清單上的東西，別讓我在外面聽見任何不該流傳的話。」順勢連寫滿採購物品的羊皮紙也推過去，所餘之金額遠超於清單上物品的價值。  
「一定一定，在這方面，您完全可以相信我。」店主殷勤地接過，用掌心粗估了下重量，心喜之餘還想開口說些什麼。  
魯休思抬手制止他，「我還有事要忙。」他對門口的方向揮手送客。  
店主見好就收，滿臉堆笑地說：「謝謝惠顧，還有什麼需要儘管吩咐我。」點頭哈腰地離開了。

藏頭露尾進入馬份莊園的店主所開的是一家情趣用品店，若僅僅如此，他無須如此小心翼翼。  
麻煩的是這件店的背後卻是經營『擬兔寵物店』，並且做為黑市銷贓點在某些巫師當中名氣不低。  
擬兔是某個不可考的瘋狂魔法師所製造出來的類人魔法生物，性情淫亂易於發情，具有基礎思維能力與溝通能力，除了長著兔耳以及兔尾之外，外型上幾乎和人並無二異。  
甫製造出來便引起軒然大波，魔法部火速下令禁止製造這類生物，逮捕了該魔法師且銷毀了所有資料，然而擬兔的繁殖能力雖不及兔子，對比人類仍是相當可觀，族群茁壯成為新的魔法生物。  
如同往常一樣，所有被禁止的東西都能在夜行巷找到，擬兔也不例外，魔法師所製造的第一群擬兔多半落入店主祖先之手，他們家族世代繁殖擬兔，將之做為性奴買賣。

TBC


	3. 第二章

聖誕節一早，跩哥一反常態興致高昂地早起，而非如平日那般睡到日上三竿方起身吃早午餐，因為今天是拆禮物的日子，經過父親前幾日的暗示，他有預感自己將會收到遲來的成年禮物。  
他與其他同學成年的那年，不幸地在戰火下度過，當時人心惶惶，僵持的戰局讓敵我雙方繃緊神經，享樂被拋諸腦後，他的成年慶祝舞會還有他期盼的成年禮物亦如是。  
「父親早。」跩哥匆匆對在飯廳用早餐的魯休思打過招呼，往家中客廳醒目的聖誕樹跑去，目標是擺在其旁的大箱子，箱子四面鑿了些許通氣孔，顯見內為活物。  
「跩哥，注意你的舉止。」魯休思輕聲斥責兒子在室內跑步的行為，但上揚的嘴角洩露出他並未動氣。  
用畢最後幾口炒蛋，魯休思等待在兒子發出驚喜的歡呼之後，再好整以暇地走過去，但是……  
「啊！啊！！」若未會錯意，這更像是驚嚇的叫喊，而且嚇得不輕。  
「父親，快點過來，快！」跩哥失措的叫嚷再度從客廳傳來，伴隨著來回奔跑的腳步聲。  
魯休思疑惑不解，慢條斯理地行過去，「跩哥，你的儀態呢？」  
「父親，先過來再說！」跩哥的聲音漸從慌亂中平穩，依然未見喜悅。  
「怎麼？不喜歡可以再換過一隻。」魯休思緩步踱到客廳看見驚疑不定的兒子，他微皺起眉，馬份家的人不該輕易失態。  
但當走到跩哥身旁望見籠中的生物時，魯休思難以察覺地頓了一瞬，理解了兒子的舉動，那隻擬兔有著跟整個魔法界遍尋不著的哈利．波特同樣的面孔。  
「梅林啊。」魯休思低喃，深感不可思議且棘手，「哈利．波特？」  
他抱持萬分之一的希望想著這只是個荒唐的巧合，人有相似不稀奇，但魯休思不喜歡這種巧合發生在自己身上，如果這隻擬兔意外露面於人前，等著他的就是桃色醜聞，然而情況比魯休思認為得更為糟糕……  
「整個魔法界這麼大，為什麼偏偏是你們？」箱中慾念纏身的哈利發現是他們，絕望地閉上眼，高於擬兔的語言表達能力擊碎魯休思渺茫的希望，直接將事態打落到最麻煩的境地。  
店家為了防止總在發情的擬兔在箱中亂撞，會將擬兔的四肢鎖在箱子的四角，並且在後穴塞上按摩棒，脖子戴上項圈，勃起根部套上環以免發洩太多次。  
「該死！」魯休思咒了聲，眼前的擬兔看來就是戰爭英雄本人，將這樣的哈利還給魔法界社會大眾，可不是甚麼增加名望的好手段。  
「父親……」跩哥訝異道，他的父親嘴裡鮮少出現髒字，即使沒少罵人。  
「跩哥，去用早點。」魯休思遣走他。  
「噢。」跩哥失望地應聲走遠，他的成年禮物又泡湯了，現下他們還有個新問題要解決。  
魯休思盯著隱忍著呻吟的哈利思考片刻之後，解開了他四肢的束縛並丟條薄毯給他，然後走到壁爐前灑下呼嚕粉。  
被溫暖壟罩的哈利一時間愣住，而後他扯過毯子包裹自己裸露的身軀，靠在箱內感受久違的織物觸感。  
「賽佛勒斯，你在嗎？過來一趟。」魯休思對著從壁爐中出現的黑髮腦袋故弄玄虛地說，「有你會感興趣的東西。」  
「隨後到。」賽佛勒斯的腦袋輕點便消失在焰火中，壁爐中的火光轉換過一個顏色之後，整個人從壁爐中走出，他以眼神詢問魯休思急忙找自己過來有何要事。  
此時，用過早餐的跩哥拖著腳步路過客廳，神情沮喪地說：「教授、父親，我出門了，今晚有派對。」  
跩哥隨手拿了些東西便朝門口去，天可憐見他把本來想要藉著派對炫耀自己的新寵。兩位長輩隨即望向天色，中午都尚未來到，他的退場理由實在找得牽強。  
「有什麼事？我還有一批魔藥等著釀造。」賽佛勒斯問道。  
賽佛勒斯的假日多數被魔藥訂單塞滿，經過那場動盪之後，各界英才皆有殞落，而魔藥大師本就稀少，現在那些人完全不放過這幾位碩果僅存的魔藥大師，即便是石內卜也企圖培養學徒來讓自己輕鬆一點，可是依照目前學生素質的低落程度，就算他一再降低標準也沒辦法從中挑出個人來。  
「我想那裏面是你的小情人。」魯休思指指後面蓋板敞開的大木箱。  
賽佛勒斯的視線隨著他指的方面望過去，看見在箱中低垂的腦袋與白皙的肩頭，耳朵不像多數擬兔那樣豎起，而是垂搭在頭頂兩邊，白色的毛絨耳朵在黑色的亂髮中相當鮮明，面容在姿勢遮掩之下無法看清。  
「一隻垂耳擬兔？」賽佛勒斯微怒地抿緊唇，對這個玩笑感到不悅。  
對於友人的薄怒，魯休思沒有回覆，側頭輕點要他自己過去看個究竟。  
「賽弗……」被來人的陰影籠罩的哈利聲音顫抖地緩慢抬頭，眼中的脆弱幾乎要滿溢而出。  
聽著哈利比以前更加慵懶且充滿情慾的聲音，賽佛勒斯忍不出揉按自己的額角，擬兔的聲音都脫不出此般，因為他們不是正在發情，就是剛剛饜足。  
賽佛勒斯早做了心理準備，黑魔王絕對不會放過哈利，然而當年一個星期的失聯得來現在的後果，他為此憎恨自己的無能為力。  
看著情人痛苦皺眉的表情，哈利只能壓下內心的苦楚，他之所以不敢回來，無法面對親朋好友的痛苦失望大於害怕公眾的同情及閒話，尤其他無法也不想預測嚴謹的情人會有什麼反應。  
現在的哈利習慣了鎮日發情的身體，剛開始時他被欲望掌控，常常過得不知今夕是何夕，而今他能夠在欲念作祟時保持清醒，那段在寵物店的調教經驗也在他身上根深蒂固，本來他只想自暴自棄地把自己交給隨便一個買下他的人，遠離曾經親近的人事物，誰知命運最終把他帶來這裡。  
在心不斷下沉的同時，一雙手臂擁緊哈利把他抱進懷中，在他想掙扎的時候，一句話讓他放鬆下來，「哈利，至少你回來了。」，這是賽佛勒斯的聲音，撫平他的不安。  
「兩位，請過來坐下，我們有許多事需要釐清。」魯休思的聲音從旁傳來，打斷了他們的溫情脈脈。  
賽佛勒斯收斂激盪的情緒抱起哈利過去坐在沙發上，「哈利，告訴我們發生了甚麼事。」  
「佛地魔對我做了一些實驗把我變成這樣子。」哈利縮在情人的懷裡說，思及實驗過程時無法控制地冷顫了下，卻輕描淡寫地帶過整件事，「有一天他沒再過來，禁錮魔法也失效了，我逃出去發現實驗室的出口通往夜行巷，寵物店的老闆撿到了我。」  
「還有呢？」魯休思追問，他的說詞太過簡略，黑魔王大概預備在獲勝的時候再將改造過後的哈利公諸於世當作驚喜，因而沒有讓食死人知曉此事。  
「沒甚麼了。」哈利咬住下唇，他不想讓人知道他身上發生了甚麼。  
對這句話，兩個男人都揚起了眉毛表示懷疑，然而他們不約而同地沒再問下去。即使哈利不說，史萊哲林出身的他們對那間店的手段知之甚詳，這在他們的社交圈中算是互相分享的談資。  
「還能挽救嗎？」賽佛勒斯看向魯休思，輕拍哈利的背。  
「那裡賣出來的所有擬兔都經過測試，不會混進其他的生物。」魯休思搖頭，對於這點他相當確定，那家店在擬兔市場中擁有最高的信譽。  
聞言，心臟漏跳一拍的賽佛勒斯抱緊哈利，而這雖然是哈利預料中的答案，他還是受到了打擊，或許他曾經在心中懷抱過一個微薄的希望，妄想自己還能回到從前。  
無法解決的難題就此攤在他們眼前，年長的男人們沉默地凝思，但是……  
「哈利，停手。」賽佛勒斯因為懷中人的干擾不得不中斷思緒，他抓住哈利從外袍伸進襯衫中的手。  
「我控制不了。」哈利張著濕潤的眼注視他，欲望至今未被滿足，身體自然而然想辦法誘惑他人，何況眼前的人是賽佛勒斯。  
他們在戰爭之前互相吸引，在戰爭中成為情侶，卻在戰後分離。  
哈利另隻手越來越向下摸去，賽佛勒斯連忙捉出他的手，變成用雙手按住哈利雙手的窘迫局面，賽佛勒斯向對面饒有興致地看熱鬧的魯休思厲一眼，後者反而笑出聲。  
「來，讓我幫你們。」魯休思探過身去抱出哈利放在桌上，拉開他身上的薄毯，解下哈利勃起的束縛，哈利在滿足的叫聲中達到高潮，噴濺在自己的腹部上。  
這才從哈利大張的雙腿間看見他後穴中正塞著振動的按摩棒，賽佛勒斯不禁擰眉，「這是怎麼回事？」  
「呵，要是沒有這東西，他早在見到人時就撲上去求歡，哪還能交談。」因為交際應酬而見過不少擬兔的魯休思見怪不怪，他伸手撥弄按摩棒的手柄，果然發覺穴口縮緊不讓他輕易抽出東西。  
賽佛勒斯的眼神益發凌厲，事情比他所預料的更為糟糕，情慾基本是無時無刻地蓬發。  
與此同時，賽佛勒斯眼尖發現到哈利的臉上有些不同，伸手過去撥開他的瀏海，「你的疤呢？」  
「嗯？」尚在喘息的哈利發出的疑問中帶著媚音，其他兩人聽得心旌搖曳。  
「你的疤。」魯休思重複賽佛勒斯的問題，用手指虛畫了一個閃電標誌，輕點他的右額。  
「消失了。」聽明白的哈利盡量壓抑呻吟地回答，「有一天……應該就是佛地魔永遠消失的那一天，它刺痛了一陣子後沒了。」  
「事情很麻煩。」賽佛勒斯板著臉說，閃電傷疤是眾所皆知的特徵，一旦失去有利亦有弊。  
「我同意。」否則魯休思也不必把他找來。  
哈利合起雙腿，把束縛環扣回勃起根部，理智回籠的他坐在桌上望著兩人低落地說，「我明白。」  
「我不能把哈利養在學校中。」他神情鬱鬱，把哈利拉到自己身旁坐著，讓他依偎著自己，最近彷彿所有的事情都在跟他對著幹，包含越來越愚蠢的學生。  
「為什麼？」魯休思明知故問，「沒記錯的話，霍格華茲接受教職員伴侶的同居要求，或許變形術能幫上忙，稍微改變外貌……」  
賽佛勒斯輕蔑地哼出聲，「霍格華茲沒有秘密，發生在霍格華茲的事，遲早所有人都會知道，你也看見哈利的情況了。」他與哈利對視嘆氣，然後看向魯休思。  
「我必須先聲明，」已經猜到結果的魯休思站起身，「如果你決定把哈利放在我這裡，我不能保證我不碰他。」  
賽佛勒斯頷首，對於魯休思的品行，他知道得一清二楚，他的好友於性事從來無甚矜持，因此他才猶豫不決，「哈利，這攸關你的未來，你怎麼想？」  
「賽弗，你信他嗎？」哈利認真地盯著他的雙眼，慎重其事地問。  
「他是我為數不多敢交託信任的人。」賽佛勒斯嚴肅地回答。  
「那好，我留下。」哈利做出了決定，賽佛勒斯的手捧起他的臉探詢他的表情，深怕他只是妥協，哈利磨蹭他的手掌，親暱地說：「別擔心，我對老男人一向有特殊的愛好。」  
賽佛勒斯扯起嘴角勉強地笑，就算不是魯休思，恐怕將來他也必須與別人分享哈利，擬兔的性慾強盛，通常公用居多，而魯休思是少之又少在他的接受範圍之內的人選。  
聽見他們的對話，魯休思撇嘴，多得是人願意上他的床，不必要他們如此勉為其難。  
哈利轉頭對魯休思說：「如果事情傳出去，就說我只是剛好長得像哈利．波特。」這便是閃電傷疤不復在的益處，但哪天哈利想要證明自己的身份，將會徒增困難。  
「當然沒問題。」魯休思要笑不笑地腹誹，那麼隔日預言家日報的頭條就是前食死人現魔法部官員飼養貌似哈利．波特的寵物，那敢情好，足夠包辦一整個月的下午茶話題了。  
「魯休思，我今晚在這裡過夜。」賽佛勒斯抱著哈利站起身，不願過快分離。  
「這裡一直留著專門給你的房間。」魯休思召來家庭小精靈，吩咐其不要將準備給擬兔的物品放進跩哥房間中，改換到賽佛勒斯常住的客房內。  
「嗯。」賽佛勒斯沒跟他客氣，抱起哈利往睡房走去。  
在所有人走開之後，魯休思發現自己孤零零地站在客廳，他噴了次鼻息，氣不順地想這都是些甚麼亂七八糟的事。

在那之後，那間情趣用品店遭到魔法部的突襲檢查，兼之魯休思陰惻惻的威脅敲打，頗是割了塊肉大出血安撫魯休思的情緒，店主私底下大喊晦氣，當時就不該貪心撿回那隻擬兔。

TBC


	4. 第三章

「嗯啊……哈……嗯嗯──啊……」淫糜的喘息不停從哈利口中傳出，他抱緊身上的人再一次攀上高峰，愜意地吐息。  
同時射在他體內的賽佛勒斯抱著哈利躺平，讓哈利臥在他的胸前，一同沉浸在餘韻中，但是才相依偎沒多久，哈利便又開始扭動身體，某器官還在他體內的賽佛勒斯擁緊制止他。  
「夜深了。」賽佛勒斯委婉地拒絕，把哈利稍微抬起退出他的身體，外頭萬籟俱寂月娘高掛，的確如他所言是夜深人靜的時刻。  
尚未饜足的哈利不甘地從賽佛勒斯身上坐起，跨坐在男人身上，「不再來一次？賽弗。」語尾帶著勾引之意，臀部輕搖帶動後方的圓球狀兔尾蹭過男人沉睡的器官。  
賽佛勒斯這次決定順從自己心中念頭翻了個白眼，這句話在今晚已經出現了三次。無論他再怎麼『能幹』，胡天胡地到深夜，他確實已經盡力了，消耗不起再來一次。  
「該睡了，哈利。」賽佛勒斯不容反駁地說，「乖乖睡覺。」他伸手想把哈利拉躺下，然而哈利避開他的手，伸舌舔濕雙唇，眼睛一轉跳下床到處翻找。  
「哈利？」不明所以的賽佛勒斯跟著下床。  
「肯定有買……」哈利打開幾個抽屜櫥櫃，兔耳抖了抖，「每個飼主都會準備的。」  
「是什麼？我幫你一起找。」賽佛勒斯走到他的身旁，遮掩住自己的哈欠靜待哈利的回覆。  
「找到了。」哈利的語氣略微興奮，從角落拖出一個木箱，他迫不及待地打開木箱，賽佛勒斯本來想摸他耳朵的手一滯……  
「原來魯休思喜歡這些。」賽佛勒斯喃喃，倒也不覺奇怪。  
「每個買擬兔的人都會買這些。」哈利不感稀奇，這幾乎是與擬兔搭配銷售的產品，那是滿滿一箱的調教用具，哈利正在其中翻找他所想要的那一個。  
「就是這個。」哈利從中拿出一件物品，用一種過於歡快的口氣掩飾自己複雜的心情，「每隻擬兔的必備品。」而現在的他同樣需要。  
端詳在他面前晃盪的東西，賽佛勒斯認出這是個肛栓，不過肛栓還連著一條鏈子，鏈子前有個可扣起的圓形束環。  
「說到必備有些言過其實。」他挑起眉詢問哈利，其他情趣用品也能起到差不多的作用。  
哈利對他露出一個神祕的笑，拿著東西走回床上，勾起手指招呼賽佛勒斯過來。  
當男人走到床邊時，哈利坐在床上朝著他大張雙腿，露出被充分疼愛過的後穴跟仍然半勃的陽具，賽佛勒斯望著此景呼吸不由得加重，簡直是致命的誘惑。  
而後哈利開始舔濕肛栓，紅嫩的舌頭在器物上滑過的畫面再再挑戰賽佛勒斯困倦的神經，直到認為東西已經濕透了，哈利將之往自己的後穴塞進去，在肛栓進入時，哈利發出的輕喘差點帶走男人的理智。  
最後哈利把肛栓塞妥，抓起束環扣在自己勃起的根部，克制的悶哼聲差點成為最後一根稻草，賽佛勒斯往前踏了半步才頓住身形。  
完成這一連串動作，哈利拉過離他不遠的賽佛勒斯來個法式熱吻，「現在我們可以睡了。」  
「梅林啊。」賽佛勒斯第一次這麼憎恨自己不夠旺盛的精力，他順著哈利的拉扯倒在床上，搓揉哈利富有彈性的屁股，而哈利靠著他磨蹭兩下才安分躺好，在失控邊緣停止擦槍走火的舉動。

懷抱著失而復得的戀人，賽佛勒斯即將進入夢鄉之際，耳邊突然傳來一句話。  
「賽弗，對不起。」哈利壓抑地說，不想流露太多的悲傷。  
「為什麼道歉？」賽佛勒斯沒有錯失他的低語，「如果是為了這整件事，那麼我比你該道歉。」  
「我曾經很害怕，我控制不了自己，沒法面對大家。」哈利悶悶地說，縮進男人懷裡尋求安慰，「我應該要回來，大家一定擔心了很久，你也擔心了很久。」  
這些日子的徬徨幾度讓他瀕臨崩潰，曾想逃避過往一切的哈利沒想過會再見到賽佛勒斯。  
「不是你的錯。」賽佛勒斯規律地拍著哈利的背，「別擔心，我會幫你，或者說……我們。」  
「嗯。」哈利在他懷中點頭，順便將默默流下的眼淚擦在他的睡袍上，「你還要我？」  
「哈利。」賽佛勒斯親吻他的頭頂，「不是要，是愛。」  
埋在他胸膛的哈利聽見後無聲地笑咧了嘴，他抬頭湊上前親吻男人下巴，「晚安，我的賽弗。」  
「晚安，我的傻男孩。」這次，終於無夢到天明。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

清晨的陽光輕柔地灑進屋內，大多時間睡在地窖的賽佛勒斯微動眼簾，感覺有些異樣，可能是因為許久沒在陽光中清醒，他緩緩抬手遮住光線，忽然他察覺陽光不是唯一的怪異來源，他晨勃的下體似乎進到了某處。  
俐落地掀開棉被，賽佛勒斯立即發現一顆頭顱埋在他的胯下，明顯就是騷動的根源。  
「唔。」他悶哼一聲，解決了早晨的生理現象，將昨晚積累的白濁射進了哈利的嘴裏。  
「賽弗，早安。」吞下精液的哈利爬上去趴在他身上。  
「早。」賽佛勒斯咕噥，在液體噴濺而出的瞬間完全清醒，「遲早我會死在你手中。」  
「呵呵……」哈利吃吃地笑，「我忍不住嘛。」他眨眨眼睛狀似無辜。  
「難以管教的小鬼。」賽佛勒斯低嘶。  
「賴床的壞脾氣教授，」哈利回嘴，「起床啦。」  
「如果沒有剛才那一齣，我已經離開床了。」賽佛勒斯起身下床，把趴在床上的哈利也拉到身旁。  
「噢！」沒料到男人這招的哈利驚呼站穩，換來賽佛勒斯嘴角上揚。  
「沒人說你笑得很邪惡嗎？」哈利假意抱怨，眼珠不錯地看著他的笑容。  
「事實上，很多。」賽佛勒斯好心情地捏捏他的耳朵。  
哈利甩甩頭，就要出房門， 賽佛勒斯皺眉拉住他，「哈利，你沒穿衣服。」  
「嗯？」哈利這才發現自己還沒穿衣服，「啊，抱歉，習慣了。」他神色自然地轉頭往衣櫃走去。  
稀鬆平常的語氣讓賽佛勒斯的胃攪動了一下，曾幾何時哈利會習慣赤身裸體地行走。  
擬兔的衣服大部分是連身式的全罩長袍，或者是一些匪夷所思的輕薄短小衣物，例如哈利翻出一件叉開到腰的短旗袍，長度勉強遮到膝蓋，還有很多類似浴袍設計的衣物。  
哈利隨便找了件白色長袍套上，這是當中最常見的款式，看見這些衣物的賽佛勒斯語塞，不愧是那間店的樣式。

當賽佛勒斯與哈利進到飯廳之時，魯休思已經安坐在主位，瞧見他們來到時，召喚家庭小精靈開始上早餐。  
「早安，賽佛勒斯，還有哈利。」魯休思優雅地放下預言家日報，魔杖輕揮令其自行掛到報架上，「我以為你會早點醒，賴床不像你的習慣。」  
「嗯哼，早安。」賽佛勒斯不做反駁，不想讓金髮男人繼續探究他耽擱的原因。  
「馬份先生早。」知道男人為何語焉不詳的哈利偷偷微笑。  
「你可以叫我魯休思，」魯休思的臉上掛著禮貌的笑，「畢竟我不是家裡唯一的馬份，你不會想把我跟小龍搞混的。」  
「小龍？」哈利對這個暱稱發出疑問。  
「跩哥。」魯休思說，「我兒子，你的同學。」  
「喔。」哈利恍然大悟，「我通常叫他馬份。」  
「我先回去了。」賽佛勒斯突然說，不知應否高興他們相處得不算太差勁。  
「賽弗……」哈利依賴地說，意圖讓他待久一點。  
「不吃完早餐？」魯休思挑眉問，家庭小精靈已經將飄香的培根、炒蛋與麵包放到餐桌上。  
「我趕時間。」賽佛勒斯意有所指地瞄了下今日預言家日報的頭條，「哈利，我會盡快來看你。」  
「嗯。」哈利捨不得地抱著賽佛勒斯，半晌方放開手看著他離開。  
哈利的眼睛轉向報架，今天預言家日報的頭條是『聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院高級魔藥短缺』。  
魯休思走到哈利旁邊，一隻手放在他的肩膀上輕拍，順著手臂下滑到他的手腕，牽引他回餐桌前坐下，「先吃早餐。」  
「麻煩你了，魯休思。」哈利的話含有多重意味，眼神時不時望向賽佛勒斯消失的方向，眼底滿是眷戀。  
「至少我會得到報酬。」魯休思滿不在乎地說，不疾不徐地用起自己的餐點。  
將視線放在眼前的食物上，哈利沒有回應魯休思的話，但是逃避只有一時之效。

過沒多久，用過餐之後的哈利無法再逃避自己將會住在一位在先前歲月中屬於敵對方的男子屋內這件事，這令他無法完全以性寵物的心態看待整件事，羞恥感戳著他的背脊，提醒哈利身處的尷尬情況。  
魯休思沒有出言譏笑，他發揮了獵人的耐性等著憋扭的哈利想通，但眼下發黑腳步虛浮的跩哥在這時回到了家。  
「早，父親，喔……還有波特。」通宵達旦的跩哥有氣無力地經過飯廳門口，看見哈利仍在家中，不禁發出哀嘆的呻吟。  
「抱歉，我先回房了。」哈利無法在校園時期的老對頭面前接受現實，動作突兀地起身跑回房間裡，速度快過本欲回房補眠的跩哥。  
跩哥掩住哈欠，「父親，我打擾了甚麼嗎？」  
「快去睡吧，下次別通宵了。」魯休思沒有正面回答，輕聲催兒子去補充睡眠。  
腦中充滿瞌睡蟲的跩哥無法想太多，他遲鈍地胡亂點頭，揉了揉眼往自己的房間走去，而魯休思穿上巫師袍略作整理，一如既往地從容遲到踏進魔法部，在眾人眼神簇擁之下抵達自己的辦公室，開始一天與各國官員的互相扯皮。

TBC


	5. 第四章

意識到偌大的莊園中還有跩哥住在其內，接下來的時間中，除了三餐之外，哈利幾乎沒踏出房門，其實家庭小精靈能將三餐都送進房中，但魯休思不打算讓他徹底龜縮逃避。  
隔日的早餐桌上，哈利的眼角微微泛紅，那是情慾催出來的顏色，昨日一天礙於久違的羞恥心突然蹦出來，他沒有自我滿足，現如今他的擬兔身軀正在叫囂著渴求。  
幸好跩哥沒這麼早起床用餐，所以眼下只有哈利與魯休思兩人，欲求不滿而更加敏感的身體讓哈利難以忽視男人的存在，當魯休思的眼神停在他身上時，哈利忍不住喉頭起伏吞嚥口水。  
吞下嘴中的食物，哈利眼神往下看見長袍上被自己的前液染濕的水漬，僵硬在座椅上不願起身，唯恐這幕會落在魯休思的眼裡，卻不知自己的眼角眉梢滿是春情蕩漾。  
「你該出門了吧。」細嚼慢嚥拖延時間的哈利還是吃光了所有食物，神情勉強地說。  
「不急。」魯休思愉快地說，欣賞哈利的左右為難。  
「我先離席了，日安。」忍不住用雙腿互相摩擦，哈利知道自己不能再待下去，否則將醜態盡露。  
哈利快速站起來，轉身奔離飯廳，祈禱金髮男人沒看見他胯下的水痕，在他的身後，魯休思笑得像個志得意滿的獵手，合乎心意的獵物即將到手。

不緊不慢地尾隨在他身後，魯休思走到哈利的房門前，用魔杖在門把上輕點，門向內滑開。  
「能忍一天算不錯了。」魯休思靠在門框旁看著房內活色生香的場景。  
坐在床上的玩弄自己的勃起和後穴，哈利狠狠地瞪向他，可惜混雜著情慾與怒氣的眼神無法起到嚇阻的作用，反而顯得媚眼如絲。  
「如果你想勾引我，那麼你成功了。」魯休思倍感興起地上前。  
處於高潮邊緣的哈利沒暇理會他，只是加快自己的動作以求先行發洩，卻未察覺魯休思邪惡的心思。  
魯休思的蛇頭手杖順著哈利勃起的根部往上滑，突如其來的冰涼觸感令哈利的身體激起一陣顫慄，冷熱相交的感覺幾乎要令他當場達到高潮，但是魯休思從勃起頂端小力敲下去，痛感立時將哈利在高潮之際拽回來。  
「你幹什麼？」遭到打斷的哈利挫敗地大叫，然而陷於情慾中的沙啞慵懶嗓音無甚震懾力。  
「真不乖，」魯休思抓著哈利垂下的長耳把他拉向前，「沒得到主人的同意怎麼可以隨便發洩呢？」  
「你……」吃痛的哈利不滿地瞪著魯休思。  
哈利當然知道擬兔的規距，店老闆可是一樣都沒少教，但是他沒打算對魯休思亦或任何知曉他真實身分的人遵守。  
「叫主人。」魯休思用命令的口吻說，哈利鼓起雙頰的表情取悅了他，他低笑兩聲移開蛇頭手杖，用手套弄幾下讓他高潮，哈利抓著他的手臂低喘，發出綿長的呻吟。  
「找我有事？」哈利忍著高潮後的餘韻戴回那套肛栓及圓環，忽略魯休思對於稱呼的要求。  
對於哈利未言明的抗拒，魯休思將他抱進懷中，手掌撫摸高潮後敏感的肌膚，哈利的呼吸益發混亂。  
「你說呢。」魯休思似笑非笑地揚唇，用蛇頭手杖勾起哈利的下巴，「或者你更希望跩哥當你的主人。」  
「不，不要馬份。」哈利低下頭，他當然知道魯休思找他所為何事，他本來已經做好心理準備去討好任何一個人，任何一個可能會買下他的人，但是他從沒設想到那會是在他的身分曝光的情況下。  
以往的調教經驗忽然都不起作用，他沒辦法請求魯休思『使用』他，但是日日發情的身體卻不會放他一馬，他現在還能感覺到後穴正一縮一放地擠壓體內的肛栓，似乎在嫌棄這個不會動的玩意，噴薄後仍然高翹的下體也在訴說著不足。  
「真純情。」魯休思把哈利抱到腿上，他開始覺得飼養哈利不是個壞主意，有捨必有得嘛。  
「什麼？」哈利愕然，雖然他沒從對方話中聽出任何諷刺意味，但是他仍然懷疑魯休思這句話的涵義，他不覺得自己還能跟純情掛上勾。  
「會害羞的擬兔非常少見。」魯休思愉悅地補上，觀賞這句話帶來的娛樂效果，被打擊的哈利悶悶不樂地看著他。  
「那麼，或許我們可以從最簡單的開始。」魯休思擅自宣布，「循序漸進。」他的手指沿著哈利的裸背往下滑。  
吃瘪的哈利抬頭狐疑地看魯休思，他總覺得自己不會喜歡金髮男人的主意，在他還滿頭霧水欲張口問個明白的時候，魯休思迅速地把他壓倒在床上，揮動魔杖把他的雙手鎖在床頭，並把那只木箱召喚過來。  
「你要做什麼？」哈利倏地瞪大眼睛，他使勁扯了扯綁住手腕的棉布，柔韌卻無法掙脫，這時他暗恨自己沒能保有魔杖。  
「別問傻話。」魯休思口氣輕快地說，知道自己犯蠢的哈利抿緊唇沒有再問。  
魯休思從箱中拿出一根左右有銬環的棍子，把銬環銬在他雙腳腳踝，使他不能合攏雙腿，然後取出哈利身上那套肛栓與圓環。  
「嗚。」體內驟失慰藉物的哈利不由得發出抗議，他咬著唇不情不願地說，「把那個放回去，或者放個甚麼東西進去都行。」  
「不。」魯休思愉悅地拒絕，欣賞著哈利扭動的身軀，再用一條鍊子繫在棍子中央連到床尾，拉平他的腳使他大字型平躺在床中央。  
「魯休思。」哈利服軟地喊，近乎求饒。  
「這還不是全部，別太早投降。」魯休思繼續挑揀著箱中物，從中挑出一對帶著鈴鐺的乳頭夾，以及一根極細的軟管。  
把乳夾一一夾在哈利挺立的乳首上，魯休思滿意地聽見哈利的驚呼聲。擬兔原就敏感的乳頭幾近刺癢，後穴的空虛越趨明顯，只要他一扭動掙扎，鈴聲便清脆地響起，哈利脹紅著臉不敢大動。  
「換成別的行嗎？」僵直的哈利可憐兮兮地說，後穴又是一次縮放，不滿於其內之空虛。  
「你的要求太多了。」魯休思輕拍他的肚皮，聽著隨之而來的一陣鈴鐺聲響。  
一動不動的哈利正好給魯休思可趁之機，魯休思見他不再扭動，拿起軟管，「為了你自己好，接下來你最好保持平靜。」，他緩緩地把軟管從哈利的馬眼內插入。  
哈利幾乎要發出哀鳴，在店中調教時，他也曾被使用過這類道具，但是他相當受不了那種勃起內部被異物填滿益加敏銳又偏偏無法發洩的感覺。  
在尿道塞條已經全數進入，僅留下一個圓頭在外以供拔出後，魯休思用皮環將一顆跳蛋扣在勃起的根部，並且打開振盪開關。  
「呃……啊啊……」強烈的刺激幾乎讓哈利腦中頓時一片空白，他回過神後急急喘息。  
「真不好意思，上班時間到了，」完成了這些事，魯休思居高臨下地說著愛莫能助，「你好好待在這，家庭小精靈不會讓你餓著的。」  
「拜託，不要這樣對我。」哈利想要彎起腿偏又無法，只有鎖鏈的撞擊聲與鈴鐺的脆響。  
魯休思交代完便悠然走到門邊，最後觀賞了哈利被欲望驅使的告饒神情，再轉身掩上門。  
顧不及可能會驚動別人，擺低姿態沒起效用的哈利又驚又怒地叫，「魯休思！」  
「乖乖待在家，小兔子。」門縫間傳來魯休思帶著笑意的話語，門就此闔上。  
哈利用頭往後撞了一下柔軟的床鋪發洩自己的鬱悶，他甚至無法夾緊雙腿，後穴空虛得使他焦躁，迫切希望有甚麼東西來填滿，前方急切地想要發洩，跳蛋在囊袋的振動彷彿要搖散他的神智。  
初始時，哈利尚能安靜地傾聽路過的腳步聲，既希望是魯休思前來釋放他，又害怕是其他人打開房門撞見這副模樣的他；再過一段時間，他轉為盯著天花板思考到底過去了多久，而後他迷失在情慾中，扭著胯部想要甩掉前方的塞條，那是不可能的事。  
「哈啊。」哈利撐起頭看了眼硬挺的勃起，擬兔的這玩意很耐玩，就算遭受這種對待，依然沒有過度青紫，但哈利卻希望這東西能早點失去感覺，可惜事與願違。

再一次從神遊中回到當下，哈利在煎熬中望向透出太陽餘暉的窗戶，驚訝地發現居然已是黃昏，而始作俑者還沒歸來。  
念頭尚未全然消失，哈利就聽見開門的聲響，他立刻呼喊：「放開我。」  
「嗯？」魯休思挑眉，蛇頭手杖在他馬眼上的塞條圓球輕敲兩下，「你的語氣不對。」哈利不由自主地向上挺動，想要得到更多。  
「請放開我，」哈利遲疑了一會，軟聲把來來回回不願出口的詞說出，「主人。」  
「乖。」魯休思接受地頷首，「想不想射？」他用蛇頭手杖滑過哈利的勃起，在跳蛋處注入魔力讓其振盪得更大。  
「想。」哈利呼吸急促，迫不及待地點頭，魯休思卻等著他再次吐口，「主人。」哈利這回叫得更加容易。  
「我想也是。」魯休思用魔杖指著塞條做出往上的動作，塞條隨之緩緩抽離哈利的勃起。  
哈利舒爽地嘆息，然而在塞條全數抽出之後，勃起僅是流出一些白濁液體，沒有把累積的慾望噴濺出來，因為扣著跳蛋的皮環依然束縛在根部。  
「我會被玩壞。」哈利半真半假地抱怨。  
「你太小看自己了。」魯休思慢條斯理地拿過一條鍊子扣在哈利的項圈上，魔杖輕揮把他的手從床頭放下改而束縛在身後，然後他把哈利翻成跪趴在床上的姿勢。大張的雙腿間，魯休思有極好的視野看見開闔著訴說久曠的後穴。  
「從這裡來點刺激就行了。」魯休思伸進一隻手指攪弄，「你想要嗎？」  
「給我。」哈利立刻答道，後穴絞緊金髮男人的手指不欲放開。  
「你會得到想要的東西。」魯休思自負地微笑，從木箱中挑出一個圓盤，見識過這件用品的哈利反射性地瑟縮了下，後穴卻期待地分泌腸液。  
看見他的反應，魯休思把圓盤放在他的腿間，按下其間的開關。圓盤從中長出一個形似陽物的觸手，伸長直至尋到哈利的後穴並開始進入十分歡迎其的甬道中。  
「嗯……」哈利低緩地呻吟，後穴包裹著逐步開始抽插的觸手，擬兔的身體十分盼望外物的進入。  
見此，魯休思再拿出一個杯子放在哈利勃起之下，再解開他根部的皮環，拿開跳蛋。  
「啊。」哈利舒服地低嘆，終於得到解放的他將濁液馬上注入杯中。  
「現在該對你的主人表示感激了。」魯休思跪立在哈利的前方，挺立的勃起戳在他的嘴邊，前液沾在他的臉頰。  
「嗯！」被觸手狠狠一撞的哈利悶哼，沒能穩住姿勢，他的臉貼在魯休思的大腿上，注視著近在咫尺的陽物說：「你說了算。」  
魯休思摸了摸哈利圓尾巴後拍他翹起的屁股，「要說主人。」  
「主人。」哈利鸚鵡學舌地重複，然後將魯休思的勃起含進嘴中，用足在店中學習的技巧，舌頭在狹小的空間中舔過頭部一圈。  
「看來你的嘴不只說話好使。」魯休思挺進他的嘴中更深處，哈利略仰起頭讓他近得更深，不管那位店主的職業操守如何，他在調教擬兔上確實很有一套。  
哈利的嘴唇含著陽物，令其淋漓地進出，舌頭在魯休思一次次撞進咽喉時艱難地舔舐，方才做著那些事時已經勃起的魯休思不多時便射在了哈利的嘴中。  
當魯休思退開時，哈利的臉頰下滑貼在床單上，精液早已吞進腹中，而後方的觸手仍然凶狠地進出。  
「能停掉那玩意嗎？」短時間已經射三次的哈利吐息混濁，「主人。」他補充道。  
滿意於哈利沒有忘記稱呼，但魯休思湊上他的耳朵說，「慢慢享受，你有一整晚的時間。」，用蛇頭手杖輕拍過他屁股，魯休思下床站直。  
不是吧，哈利邊在心中悲鳴邊感受每次觸手壓過前列腺的快感，一股液體再次濺進杯內。  
拉上褲鏈拍平衣服，「明早見。」魯休思拍了拍他的腦袋，返身走人。  
梅林的蛋蛋，我詛咒你走霉運，哈利在心中大罵，汗液滴在床單上成為四散的深色小點。

被他在內心差不多問候了全家的魯休思沒有真的讓哈利就這麼待到明天清晨，在深夜之時，哈利的勃起抽動幾下無法再射出東西，而他也恍若失神地倒在床上，魯休思便關閉了圓盤，替他戴回肛栓與束環，把半睡半醒的哈利塞進暖和的被窩中。  
精疲力盡的哈利沒有真切醒來，受到搬動便半睜開眼瞥過他，兔耳拍開了魯休思揉弄頭髮的手，繼續沉睡。  
「倔強的小東西。」魯休思失笑道，漫步離開哈利所待的房間。

TBC


	6. 第五章

經過那夜之後，每當擬兔身軀給出飢渴難耐的訊息，哈利便會悄悄找上魯休思，不需要過多暗示，他們就會在房中會合，有時候魯休思會操他，有時候則是滿足哈利之後草草解決自己的需求。  
就一個飼主兼床伴而言，魯休思無疑是上佳人選，不會對他肆意打罵或者用他招待朋友，哈利認為自己不該再多做要求。  
然而迴異於似乎就此安頓的哈利，魯休思的腦袋不合時宜地轉過些許念頭，交雜的思緒驅動雙腿，在夜半將他帶至哈利的房中。

月光因為窗簾的遮掩只能照亮窗口周圍，窗戶下方的地板光影忽明忽暗，魯休思立在哈利的床邊沉思，夜燈微弱的光線映在淺金色長髮上反射出如同金幣的光芒。  
魯休思轉動手中的蛇頭手杖，對荒唐地深夜照訪的自己感到煩悶，但若此刻有人看見他，只會覺得金髮男人正在思索極為嚴肅的問題。  
沉睡的哈利對自己正被人窺探一無所覺，歡愛消耗不少體能，饜足的他總是熟睡，寵物生活磨去了他的警覺。  
「粗心大意。」魯休思無由來地苛求，其實是對自己不滿。  
令魯休思半夜闖入──不，魯休思堅持是拜訪──哈利房間的原因便是魯休思覺得自己食髓知味了，他沒想到哈利的身體與他如此合拍，哈利羞赧又無法掩飾放蕩的表現亦相當合魯休思胃口，導致每次哈利找來時，他次次皆會回應，可說是沉迷於他們之間的性愛遊戲，越發不願放手。  
這實在不算件好事，魯休思邊想著邊召喚來一張椅子面對著哈利坐下，受到窺伺的哈利似乎感受到了目光的存在，翻了個身用後腦杓面對魯休思。  
盯著那一頭亂髮，魯休思開始整理自己的思緒；首先，肉體的歡愉無法說明任何事，以前存在的問題現在仍然存在。  
再說，魯休思從來沒忘記過自己是個馬份，一個具有身分地位且在家族中舉足輕重的馬份，追逐權力彷彿刻在他們的血脈中，而哈利絕對不能曝光。  
並且，若要論及情感，賽佛勒斯那一關也不好過，他的好友對感情關係要求不低，或許有些潔癖，目前可能是接近底線的讓步。  
「梅林的鬍子。」魯休思猛然發覺自己想得太遙遠，皺眉把思緒拉回到最初且最迫切的問題──究竟要不要把哈利劃入自己的羽翼之下。  
意即是長期的飼養關係，這會涉及許多事，例如魯休思得跟賽佛勒斯溝通，無法養膩就丟開了事，否則他恐怕會被暴怒的黑髮男人要求決鬥。  
如果這是隻普通的擬兔就好了，魯休思慍怒於煩惱的自己，然而話說回來，他不會對普通擬兔上心，更不會藉著教導規矩的理由去逗弄他，賽佛勒斯更是一個眼神都不會浪費在普通擬兔身上，自己根本不會坐在這裡左思右想。  
盯著哈利酣睡的臉，魯休思握緊了手中的蛇頭手杖，覺得不應該只有自己無眠。  
「醒醒。」魯休思伸手推他，哈利的眼球轉動幾下後，掙扎地半張開眼，迷糊地瞇著眼左顧右盼，腳還踩在夢鄉的土地上。  
魯休思看到他憨態可掬的舉動，眼角透出笑意，覺得心中的毛躁被撫順，他伸手摸摸哈利隨著腦袋晃動的耳朵。  
「魯休思？」哈利疑惑地呢喃，看著莫名出現在他房裡的人，未完全清醒的腦袋拒絕思考。  
「沒事，繼續睡。」魯休思踢開拖鞋上床，把哈利抱進懷裡蓋好被子，好像剛才吵醒哈利的人不是自己。  
「喔。」哈利打個哈欠，順從地點頭，歡快地放棄思考深夜遭打擾的原因，靠著魯休思調整到舒服的位置便闔上眼睛，得到了溫暖的肉墊，哈利入眠得更加迅速。  
魯休思看著已然睡下的哈利，突然勾起嘴角，為何要杞人憂天地想這麼遠？養著就養著吧。  
至於賽佛勒斯那邊，魯休思相信他們能合計出雙方都能接受的處理方式，他摟緊哈利，另隻手搭在他的腰上，聽到哈利受疼而哼哼地抗議，略微鬆開雙臂後也閉上眼睛。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

擔任魔法部一整個部門的長官有很多壞處，像是成為公眾焦點、層不出窮的民眾監督以及永遠不會有盡頭的交際應酬，然而亦有好處，擁有獨立的辦公室意味著有專用的壁爐，如果他不想在眾目睽睽之下走進辦公室，經過專門的呼嚕網連結後，他可以從馬份莊園的對外壁爐直接抵達辦公室中。  
這項便利最近體現在另件事上，自從經常與哈利眉眼互相勾搭後，魯休思偶爾會透過專用壁爐將他帶進辦公室內。

反身坐在魯休思辦公室附設套房的沙發中，哈利的手臂在沙發椅背上交疊，頭靠在其上看著辦公中的魯休思，忽然想起使用觸手圓盤的隔日早晨，雙頰飄紅。  
那天哈利睜開雙眼察覺自己的手腳都沒了束縛，整個人好端端地躺在被窩中，恍惚間還以為昨天是自己的囈想，但是領受的快感與下身的酸澀卻不像作偽。  
在他抱著棉被發楞之時，魯休思走了進來，手裡拿著昨晚注滿自己體液的杯子，哈利不再懷疑昨日的真偽。  
「成果不錯。」魯休思瞄了眼廣口杯，被這麼評論自己射出的體液，哈利害羞之餘，忍不住猜想男人打算用之來做何事。  
「那是好幾日的量。」哈利的解釋欲蓋彌彰，擬兔的精液量確實大於人類。  
「到浴室去，哈利。」魯休思微晃手中的杯子，濃稠的液體雖滿但沒有溢出。  
「你要幹甚麼？」哈利警惕地問，遲遲沒有行動。  
「睡了一晚就忘記了嗎？」魯休思壓低嗓音用危險的語調說。  
「主人。」哈利沒甚麼誠意地補上，拖拖拉拉地下了床，「能告訴我要做甚麼嗎？」  
「清洗你下面的口。」魯休思假笑道，「快點跟上。」  
「不用……」哈利正欲反對，立即遭到打斷。  
「還是你想要用上面的嘴喝？」魯休思挑眉威脅，哈利疾疾搖頭，在男人身後踏進浴室。  
不待魯休思的命令，哈利跪下向前抓著浴缸邊緣翹起臀部，姿勢擺得十分正確，看來怕魯休思改變主意真要他喝下去。  
「希望你能一直這麼主動。」魯休思輕笑，他將一個漏斗插入哈利後方撐開穴口，傾斜杯緣讓白濁灌進甬道中。  
實際上，缺乏注射的力道，液體難以進入後穴，所以魯休思揮動魔杖助其全部灌入哈利的體內。  
「好怪。」哈利在魯休思用肛塞壓入穴口時不禁說，這是他第一次用自己的體液灌腸，實在讓他既難堪又興奮，挺立的下體在他扭腰時晃動。  
然而沒多久之後，腸中傳來絞痛感，排泄口卻被堵住，哈利回頭說：「請讓我排泄，主人。」這不是扭捏的時候，哈利喊得很順。  
「你可以自己動手。」魯休思站在原處沒有挪動。  
「可是你還在。」得到允許的哈利大鬆口氣，卻發覺魯休思仍在旁邊，焦急地說。  
「嗯哼。」魯休思不置可否，擺明了要觀看。  
哈利能預知排出來的東西將有多不堪入目，他嗚咽了聲還是擋不住排泄的衝動，伸手摸索了不久便拔掉了肛塞。  
「啊……」在穢物排出的時候，哈利覺得自己難得撿回的羞恥心也一起流出體外，掉了兩滴眼淚。  
魯休思彎身用手指擦掉他的淚，「沒人嫌棄你。」他將哈利拉起來，用溫水沖乾淨身體，再灌了兩次腸確保清潔後，帶哈利離開浴室。  
「是我嫌棄自己。」哈利重新想起了自己現在的定位，人與擬兔兼有之，不該在意太多無關緊要的情緒。  
「知道就好。」魯休思離開之後，特意讓家庭小精靈把餐點送進房，讓哈利有時間獨自思考。

心神轉回當下，這間套房是休息室，原本用木板與辦公室相隔，但是魯休思為了某些便利，將固定的木板改為可以收起的木拉簾，在沒有外人的時候，魯休思可以在辦公的同時，觀看自娛自樂或者被他擺出各種姿勢的哈利。  
埋怨地看著辦公桌前的魯休思，被晾了半日的哈利有股慾望在心中焚燒，卻不敢上前打擾金髮男人。  
某次哈利不知死活地跑去勾引魯休思的下場便是用項圈上的鍊子將他鎖在角落，所有『玩具』都放在哈利伸手可及之外，看得見卻用不著的折磨幾乎使哈利掉淚，那次後哈利就明白主動權在誰的手中，著實安分了一陣子。  
再看兩眼無動於衷的魯休思，哈利放棄地嘆氣，撈過男人丟給他的蛇頭手杖聊以慰藉，他舔濕了杖首，抓著椅背跪立起分開雙腿，將蛇頭沿著穴口研磨，低吟著準備自己解決慾望。  
「哈利，」魯休思不是沒聽見哈利的聲響，他找準時機開口，「過來。」  
被呼喚的哈利開心地拎著蛇頭手杖走過去，把內有魯休斯魔杖的蛇頭手杖擱在桌前，他爬上魯休思的大腿，將手放在男人的肩膀上，輕啄金髮男人的嘴唇。  
「我來了，主人。」哈利用期待的眼神凝視他。

在同個時間，抽空去魔法部交付一批魔藥的賽佛勒斯想起魯休斯的交代，順路到國際魔法交流合作部長辦公室去找他。  
秘書的紙鳥在賽佛勒斯敲響門之前從門縫擠進去通報來人，魯休思在看見人名時，抱緊跨騎在身上的哈利向上挺胯。  
「進來。」魯休思在門被敲擊之後，揮魔杖解開門鎖，聲音如同往常。  
賽佛勒斯打開門，所見的便是哈利的裸背以及半遮半掩的交合處，哈利的悶吟聲隨著門的開啟而未受遮掩地傳出，賽佛勒斯隨即意識到情況閃身入內，在有人察覺異狀之前火速關門。  
拍平長袍根本不存在的皺褶，賽佛勒斯對黏在一起的兩人皺眉，「魯休思，這裡是魔法部。」  
「嗯？」魯休思裝做沒聽懂，「我不覺得有甚麼問題。」  
「賽、賽弗……」承受著頂衝的哈利這時才察覺有其他人在場，驚慌的聲音被撞擊得破碎。  
「哈利，專心。」魯休思低聲誘哄。  
「停下。」哈利羞恥地掙扎，甬道因為緊張而夾緊，但只是讓魯休思更加爽快。  
「我再找時間過來。」賽佛勒斯輕輕搖頭，不知是無法認同魯休思的場合挑選還是不想面對他們歡愛的事實。  
「不，不。」魯休思擺手阻止他拉開門，「再等一下。」他說完話後猛地進出哈利的後穴。  
不多時，魯休思跟哈利同時洩出，哈利顧不及痠軟的身體，馬上跳下魯休思的大腿，腰腿痠軟差點跌倒的他疾步過去抱住黑髮男人。  
「賽弗。」哈利想說些什麼，卻發現自己什麼也說不出，這是他們都預想過的現實。  
坐在椅上的魯休思從容地整裝，對發生的一切未感愧疚，而他也沒必要有。  
賽佛勒斯心下頓時產生一種生活總是艱難的感嘆，他是做過心理準備沒錯，但是親眼看見又是另回事，然而他必須先安慰憂心忡忡的哈利。  
「哈利，我同意過這件事。」賽佛勒斯平靜的聲音傳進哈利耳中。  
「可是，」哈利慌亂地緊盯著他，搜尋賽佛勒斯的表情，企圖得到更具說服力的證據，哈利垂下雙肩，「你不像是沒事。」  
「你看起來餘悸未平。」魯休思起身評論道。  
「「真的沒事，我只是……沒想到會這麼早。」賽佛勒斯深吸口氣，為魯休思的用詞蹙眉，他瞪向魯休思，「我確信魯休思該負的責任遠大於你。」  
「我沒打算推卸責任。」魯休思似受到恭維地噙著笑容走過來攬著哈利的肩，曖昧地對黑髮男人說：「賽佛勒斯該是明白我。」  
「魯休思，你在暗示什麼嗎？」哈利狐疑地抬頭望向比他高的兩位年長男性，魯休思似乎話中有話。  
魯休思看向賽佛勒斯，後者挑高眉制止，「別想提，那些已經過去了。」  
「這是甚麼意思？」哈利看著魯休思片刻，又把視線移回去賽佛勒斯臉上求解釋。  
「沒什麼。」賽佛勒斯難得地迴避哈利的眼神。  
「是啊，」魯休思湊近哈利咬耳朵，「沒什麼，只是一點點學長與學弟之間的風流韻事。」  
「魯休思！」賽佛勒斯厲聲阻止魯休思繼續往下說，他低頭輕聲對哈利說，「那都二十多年前的事情了。」  
「喔。」哈利氣悶地說，他的確不該在意自己都還沒出生時發生的事情。  
「魯休思，你找我過來沒話要說嗎？」賽佛勒斯硬生生轉移話題。  
「當然不是。」魯休思笑說，「這是你要找的藥草資料，你週末有空嗎？」  
「能分點出來。」賽佛勒斯以眼神詢問魯休思何故過問他的行程。  
「來我家吃晚飯。」魯休思微笑。  
「好，我本來就會過去。」賽佛勒斯點頭，他早打算週末過去看哈利，魯休思多此一舉的邀請倒讓他覺得怪異。  
「賽弗，你要走了？」哈利仍抱著他不放。  
「待會有雙堂魔藥學，我得走了。」賽佛勒斯摸摸哈利的頭，「別想太多，哈利。」  
「嗯。」哈利的眼中還是漾著些微的擔憂。  
「日安，賽佛勒斯。」魯休思說，賽佛勒斯朝他點點頭再擁抱哈利一次後離開。

TBC


	7. 第六章

這日的課堂上，賽佛勒斯罕見地走神，雖然所有學生都沒察覺，他們忙著補救老是反應不正確的魔藥半成品，以及被比平時更乖戾的魔藥學教授毒辣地罵個狗血淋頭。  
結束整日的課程之後，賽佛勒斯返回家中，擔任史萊哲林學校導師的他通常住校，但是今天他需要家裡酒櫃中那瓶半滿的火焰威士忌。  
坐進家裡舒適的長沙發，賽佛勒斯倒上一杯啜飲，將複雜的情緒一起吞入喉中。在過往的人生中，他不常允許自己失去自控，這瓶不知何時開封的酒就日復一日留存到現在，等待哪天需要借酒澆愁的主人飲盡它。  
賽佛勒斯的目光沒有對焦地直視前方，落在幽遠無名的所在，他惱怒於魯休思選擇讓他看見那一幕，而非以其他更易接受的方式告知他，然而他知道自己不過是掩耳盜鈴。  
「哈利……」賽佛勒斯沉吟。  
在怒意消退之後，恢復冷靜的賽佛勒斯思索魯休思下這個猛藥或許有其目的，否則他大可以永遠在自己看不見的時候行事，心照不宣地維持脆弱的關係。  
會是他想的那樣嗎？賽佛勒斯瞇起眼睛尋思，搖晃杯中的琥珀色液體，尚未完全溶解的冰塊輕擊杯壁發出聲響。  
不知不覺間，思考未歇的他喝完手中的酒，正要去倒下一杯之際，壁爐突然燃起象徵有人正在呼嚕過來的綠焰。  
賽佛勒斯警戒地抽出口袋中的魔杖握在手中，儘管他家壁爐的容許名單並不長，但他從不冒險，當火焰再度沉寂之時，來人的面容顯現出來。  
「魯休思。」賽佛勒斯放下魔杖，「你沒提過你要來。」  
「來探望喝悶酒的朋友當然是要出其不意才好。」魯休思宛如在自家般召喚一個酒杯，反客為主地替自己和對方斟滿酒。  
賽佛勒斯更為凌厲的眼神告訴魯休思這個理由不足以說服他。  
「別廢話，有什麼事？」賽佛勒斯暫時不想看見他，特別是現在，那股剛壓下的煩躁復又升起。  
「喝酒。」魯休思不顧對方的陰沉表情，自顧自地坐在他對面飲起酒，「兩個人喝酒比較有意思，你需要陪伴。」他的一根手指沿著杯緣繞，嘴角掛著不甚真誠的笑容。  
「由始作俑者來陪伴通常不會有效果。」賽佛勒斯語氣乾硬地說，卻也知道自己趕不走魯休思。  
魯休思露出受到稱讚彷彿受寵若驚的表情，讓賽佛勒斯本來就不佳的心情更糟。  
「喝吧。」魯休思不容拒絕地將加滿火焰威士忌的酒杯推到他眼前。  
賽佛勒斯瞪著無辜的酒杯半响，伸手拿起來悶了一大口，「說出你的目的，魯休思。」  
「當然是來安慰你。」魯休思神情戲謔地說，令其誠意大打折扣。  
「那就不必了，你離開吧。」賽佛勒斯懶得與之周旋，任由酒精混沌自己的思維。  
「我們上次這樣對坐喝酒都是上學時的事了。」魯休思知道不能再巧言閃避，忽以懷念的語氣說，「對吧？」  
「沒錯……」賽佛勒斯嘆息，不明白對方為何要提起那段往事，但是他的心仍為之柔軟。  
離開霍格華茲之後發生了太多事，一觸即發的情勢壓在所有人的心間，身為雙面間諜的賽佛勒斯心防一日重過一日，與任何人都保持一定的距離。  
強迫自己從往事中脫出，賽佛勒斯沉聲說：「我不吃你這套，說重點。」魯休思的花言巧語，他又不是沒見識過。  
「我好像喜歡那隻小兔子了。」魯休思站起走到他旁邊坐下，將手放在他的大腿上輕拍。  
「叫他哈利。」賽佛勒斯的眉頭又多打一個褶，尖利的目光彷彿要刺穿輕易說出這句話的金髮男人，「你最好知道你在說什麼。」他警告地說。  
「我知道，」魯休思把玩喝空的酒杯，微笑道，「無論你信不信，我想過這一切。」  
「我信。」賽佛勒斯相當瞭解魯休思活至今日不是靠著妄下決定才換來今日的身份地位，所以他覺得麻煩，「你又為什麼要告訴我？」他埋怨旁邊舒適地倚靠在他肩側的人。  
「我想這需要徵求你的同意。」魯休思語氣正經，一隻手靠放在椅背上，虛環過賽佛勒斯的後頸。  
「我已經同意過了。」賽佛勒斯盯著魯休思出現在另一側肩膀的手掌。  
「你懂我的意思。」魯休思嗤笑賽佛勒斯的佯裝不解，「我指的是正式的飼養關係，不是現在這樣。」  
「哈利同意了？」被迫面對問題的賽佛勒斯冷淡地指出他的盲區，果不其然魯休思搖頭。  
「那麼，與其徵求我的同意，你最好先得到哈利的同意。」賽佛勒斯向他闡明先後緩急。  
「他會同意的，我可不是那些混蛋飼主。」魯休思自負地說。  
「你對某些人來說的確是個混蛋。」賽佛勒斯乾巴巴地打擊他。  
「我……」魯休思正想反駁，就瞥見壁爐再次燃起綠焰，「你有訪客？」  
賽佛勒斯微搖頭，魔杖迅速地握在手中，魯休思亦然。  
這次出現在壁爐的是年輕的馬份，以及他們之前談話的主角──哈利。  
「跩哥？」魯休思愕然道，「你該上床睡覺了。」  
「父親、叔叔，我不管你們要做什麼，別讓他……」跩哥忿忿地指著跟在他身後衣衫不整的哈利，「跑進我房裡騷擾我，晚安。」跩哥沒踏出壁爐，直接又撒了一把呼嚕粉，再次燃起壁爐原路返回家中。  
「我只是走錯房間。」哈利望著消失的背影囁嚅，對跩哥的脾氣感到莫名其妙。  
然而鎮日望見哈利就想起自己泡湯的禮物，偶爾還會瞥見父親與他打情罵俏，也怨不得跩哥脾氣欠佳。  
「正好。」魯休思勾起嘴角，覺得擇日不如撞日，「哈利，過來這裡。」他挪開一些，輕拍他們之間的沙發座椅。  
不明所以的哈利聞言乖巧地走到他們中間坐下，暫且忘卻令他去尋魯休思的身體騷動。  
「告訴我，你想成為我的寵物與情人？」魯休思在哈利耳邊低語。  
「啊？」哈利不知所措地轉頭看賽佛勒斯，事情發生得太突然。  
賽佛勒斯瞪魯休思一眼，對哈利說，「就是字面上的意思，哈利，講出你的看法。」  
尚不明瞭魯休思的念頭從何而來，從未考慮過這件事的哈利為難地想，他是不反感與魯休思之間的性事，真實地說，他亦享受兩人肉體之間的默契，可是……  
「賽弗，那你呢？」哈利擔憂地問。  
「我不會退出，別擔心。」賽佛勒斯安撫道。  
即使黑髮男人如斯保證，真要哈利張口承認，他總有種背叛愛人的感覺。  
賽佛勒斯看著哈利的神色，便窺知他的確切想法，他遮住哈利望向他猶疑難決而可憐兮兮的眼神，「想答應就答應，事情到現在這樣，大家都有責任。」  
聽著賽佛勒斯的話，失去視野的哈利貼過去緊抱他不放，魯休思挑了挑眉，與賽佛勒斯對視一眼，露出寫著『不出所料』的微笑。  
「太好了，皆大歡喜。」魯休思下結論道。  
賽佛勒斯默默地想自己總拿戀人沒輒，無論是曾經的，還是現任的，還有曾經再轉現任的。

在返回馬份莊園之前，神情愉快的魯休思攬著哈利站在壁爐中對賽佛勒斯眨眼，語帶神秘地說：「別忘了週末過來。」  
「我會記得。」賽佛勒斯短促地點頭，沒花心思去猜測他的話中含意，終歸不會是壞事。  
眼光移到仍有剩餘的酒瓶上，五味雜陳但不再沉鬱的賽佛勒斯想，看來又要等下次才能喝空了。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

週末晚間，賽佛勒斯準時出現在馬份莊園的大廳壁爐中，警惕咒忠實地提醒魯休思有人到來，在訪客踏上壁爐前的地毯時，魯休思的聲音從飯廳傳出，「賽佛勒斯，到飯廳來。」  
賽佛勒斯腳步未見停頓地轉往飯廳，當進到其內時，便因眼前實質意義上的『秀色可餐』停在當場。  
「這就是你三令五申要我不能忘記赴約的原因？」賽佛勒斯對自鳴得意的魯休思無言以對。  
「這還不夠嗎？」站在桌前的魯休思招呼他入座。  
沒有啟用慣常的長式餐桌，與會者之一的哈利裸身躺在圓形餐桌上，雙手伸展在頭的兩側鎖於桌的邊緣，兩條腿分開，大腿與小腿相疊綁在一起，露出毫無遮掩的性器與後穴，性器以向上豎立的樣子被束帶固定在肚皮上，明顯潤滑過後的後穴渴望地抽搐。  
哈利不敢過度晃動身軀，他的身軀上放著各式烤熟的薄肉片，身體兩側的桌上各有一碗生菜或沙拉，大張的雙腿間擺放一個圓盤，其中盛有有山藥、黃瓜、蘆筍、茄子、香蕉、紅蘿蔔、白蘿蔔及地瓜。  
魯休思坐在其中一張椅子上，手指捻起一片肉夾著生菜吃進嘴中，另隻手拿著黃瓜蘸滿沙拉醬之後插進哈利的穴中，在他期待地收緊時淺入即出，令失望的哈利哀怨地瞥向他。  
「自己來，賽佛勒斯。」，坐在哈利左側的魯休思用眼神示意他可以用餐了。  
「這真……令人印象深刻。」賽佛勒斯終於走到魯休斯先前拉開的椅子前坐下。  
「過獎。」魯休思不客氣地接受他的讚美。  
賽佛勒斯沉默地注視哈利，哈利的眼睛對到他的視線，嘴角勾起誘惑的笑容，「賽弗，吃我。」  
「跩哥不在吧？」黑髮男人扶額嘆息，魯休思與放開矜持的哈利簡直是雙倍的墮落。  
「賽弗……」哈利扭頭望向他，右手微動想要碰觸他。  
「你怎麼答應了這件事？」賽佛勒斯親暱地怪罪，伸手捏著他的手掌，俯下頭在他的掌心舔過。  
哈利以笑容作答，感覺被舔的不僅是他的手，那股濕漉感隨著手臂與軀幹抵達下身，馬眼流出前液。  
「孩子有自己的活動。」魯休思一語帶過，他稍微暗示了今天會發生何事，跩哥便立即找到一個聚會自行燈紅酒綠去了。  
「那就好。」賽佛勒斯拿起一塊肉片來回刷過哈利敏感的乳頭，在哈利愉悅地小聲尖叫後，再吃進嘴裡。  
「另一邊也要。」哈利要求道，不由得挺起胸膛。  
「哈利，」魯休思把他的臉撥向自己的方向，「遊戲已經開始了，是甚麼東西在操你？」  
哈利收縮了下後穴感受體內事物，魯休思使勁捅入，勃起在束縛中艱難地抖動了下，滴落更多液體。  
「這個遊戲有規則嗎？」賽佛勒斯興味地問。  
「沒有。」魯休思邪氣地勾唇微笑，「哈利，猜不出來嗎？」  
「是黃瓜。」哈利在黃瓜壓過體內敏感點時低喘，給出一個答案。  
「聰明。」魯休思獎勵地給他吃塊肉，抽走哈利後穴的東西，對賽佛勒斯，「換你了。」  
賽佛勒斯的目光跟著魯休思的手勢看向雙腿間的瓷盤，會意地挑揀出白蘿蔔插入積極吞吐的穴口。  
「嗯啊……」哈利發出享受的媚聲。  
「這次呢？」魯休思用叉子撥弄哈利易感的乳首，讓他分心無法專注地猜測後穴中的東西。  
「嗯，茄子？」哈利忍不住扭動，想要追逐忽遠忽近的銀叉，但不能忘記進行中的遊戲。  
「錯，是白蘿蔔。」魯休思用叉子劃過柔嫩的囊袋，哈利不出意外地叫出聲，呻吟中帶點抽氣。  
「你應該集中注意力。」賽佛勒斯唇角微揚，再換了一個，「這個是？」  
「嗯……香蕉。」哈利不確地說，顯然他沒有答對，因為賽佛勒斯捏了他被束縛的龜頭一下。   
「這應該是你最喜歡吃的東西。」魯休思半開玩笑地提示。  
「紅蘿蔔？」哈利同樣聯想到了兔子的刻板印象食物。  
「沒錯。」賽佛勒斯餵給他一塊肉，「真希望你以前上課時也有現在的專注力，或許我會給葛來分多加……一分。」  
「哈哈哈……」哈利吞下口中的食物，差點笑岔了氣。  
這樣的遊戲一直進行到三人都飽餐一頓才結束，魯休思與賽佛勒斯解開哈利的束縛，他的性器仍然挺立。

將飯廳留給家庭小精靈收拾，他們三人移駕至二樓的起居室，三個人佔滿一張長沙發。  
「賽佛勒斯，你該知道擬兔賣出的時候，包含了一張魔法契約。」魯休思把玩哈利的頭髮，聲音與閒適的神情不同，嚴肅地說。  
「我正在想你甚麼時候會提。」賽佛勒斯的手指進到哈利的穴中抽插的同時，沉著地應答。  
「那張合約還沒被簽署。」魯休思還不至於為了擁有哈利便直接從這上面動手腳。  
「嗯哼。」賽佛勒斯用吻安慰似乎是首次聽聞這件事的哈利，不過他只是驚愕片刻而已，旋即明白原因，大概店主覺得擬兔沒必要知道這些事。  
「那是甚麼？」哈利倒是想憂慮，但他忙於放蕩地夾著黑髮男人的手指。  
「用途不大，防範擬兔逃跑以及防止沒經過主人同意的人沾手。」魯休思不意外哈利不知道此事，擬兔的智商本就不高，除非危及性命，這種魔法生物很少逃跑，店主想當然地不會用這件事恐嚇擬兔們聽話。  
「我現在正式請求與你同共擁有哈利。」魯休思直視他們，對賽佛勒斯說。  
賽佛勒斯沉思了會，低頭問哈利，「你的意見呢？」  
「我……」哈利猶豫道，這聽起來是賣身契，實際上亦不遠矣。  
「別急著決定。」賽佛勒斯放緩抽插的速度，想給他思考的餘裕，然而哈利不滿地用腳掌蹭他。  
「我可以。」哈利眼一閉心一橫便說出口。  
「那就這樣吧。」賽佛勒斯語氣不變地說，哈利半睜開眼偷覷他的神色，賽佛勒斯微笑，「這不會改變任何事。」  
「賽弗，你真好。」哈利同樣露出笑容。  
「合約應該在……速速前。」魯休思召喚出那卷被遺忘已久的羊皮紙，「賽佛勒斯，跟我一起注入你的魔力。」  
「先等等。」賽佛勒斯吻住哈利，幾次用力的抽插把哈利送上了高潮，然後他握住魔杖跟魯休思一同在合約上寫下自己的魔力簽名。  
平復呼吸的哈利撫摸自己在項圈下的脖頸，方才好像有甚麼東西在這塊皮膚上留下看不見的印記。  
「就這樣？」哈利疑惑地問。  
「當然。」賽佛勒斯的手在他的後背輕撫。  
「別把事情想得太複雜。」魯休思收起羊皮紙，把哈利拉到自己的身下，「該來滿足主人的慾望了。」  
「到床上去。」賽佛勒斯皺眉道，扶住失去平衡的哈利。  
這天他們都睡在馬份莊園的主臥，而後哈利的東西搬了進去，賽佛勒斯的日常用品亦逐漸搬遷過來，對於明目張膽地發生但當事人皆彷若不知的一切，跩哥不得不選擇視而不見。

TBC


	8. 尾聲

這是某個賽佛勒斯留宿馬份莊園的夜晚，他洗過澡穿上浴泡出來，床上已經或坐或躺了兩個人，賽佛勒斯未覺訝異，坐在床邊擦拭濕髮。  
「魯休思，進去一點。」賽佛勒斯對身後靠坐在床上讀書的金髮男人說，他不想把水珠甩到魯休思身上。  
「你還在用浴巾擦頭髮？」魯休思為他頑固的小習慣發笑，放下手上打發等候時間的書，「咒語能立刻弄乾它。」  
「嗯啊。」躺在旁邊的哈利終於將整條串珠塞進體內，他翻身跪坐起來，爬近賽佛勒斯說，「我幫你。」  
「這太浪費時間了。」魯休思對他們搖頭，揮魔杖使賽佛勒斯的頭髮瞬間轉乾。  
「老習慣很難改。」賽佛勒斯撇嘴，放下已經派不上用場的浴巾。  
「到床上來，賽弗。」哈利趴在他背上輕緩地磨蹭，期盼地說。  
「你們已經計畫好了？」賽佛勒斯眼神無奈，他本沒打算在今晚縱情。  
「哈利都準備好自己了。」魯休思微笑，沒有否認，「我不介意你待在一旁看著不參與，哈利，把身體裡的東西排出來。」  
魯休思將赤裸的哈利拉到自己伸展的腿間，提著他的毛絨兔耳說：「別忘了替我服務。」將哈利的頭按到性器前方，魯休斯的睡袍敞開，裡面沒有任何衣料。  
「我不會忘。」哈利毫不勉強地舔掉馬眼上的前液，塌下腰令臀部更加翹高，含進勃起之前瞟了賽佛勒斯一眼，欲要引誘他加入。  
在賽佛勒斯不由自主地把視線放在誘人的臀瓣與肉丘中間的後穴時，哈利用嘴套弄著魯休思的陽具，收緊嘴唇緊含勃起的瞬間，後穴排出了第一顆珠子。  
那瞬間的刺激讓他忘了動嘴，魯休思輕拍他的腦袋提醒，「繼續。」含著他的東西，哈利只能『嗚嗚』地表達抗議。  
「狡猾。」賽佛勒斯的喉頭上下微動，彷彿乾渴地吞嚥口水，「你們兩個都是。」  
魯休思回給他狀似無辜的表情，哈利將腿分得更開，輕輕搖晃臀部，開始吐出第二顆珠子，頭幾顆總是特別困難，然後哈利便懂得一鼓作氣，在上下擺動自己的腦袋替魯休思口交之際，連續排出大半的珠子。  
無須多言，賽佛勒斯扭身上床，來到哈利的身後，含著串珠的穴口鼓起用力，然而最後幾顆偏大的珠子沒這麼容易擺脫。  
「需要幫忙嗎？哈利。」賽佛勒斯嗓音低沉地說，喊哈利的名字時，彷彿天鵝絨拂過他的身軀，含著男人性器的哈利艱難地點頭。  
「我以為你會讓他自己來。」魯休思抓著哈利的頭髮，加快套弄的頻率。  
「別對他太苛刻。」賽佛勒斯微笑，抓住外邊的串珠一把扯出，哈利發出長長的鼻音，卻因為賽佛勒斯的手掐著他的勃起根部而無法洩出，失望的叫聲因為口中的東西而模糊不清。  
魯休思放開哈利的頭髮，他吐出陽具趴在魯休思的大腿上喘息，「讓我射。」哈利聲音沙啞地撒嬌。  
「再等等，為了我。」賽佛勒斯撫弄哈利的陽具，將自己全然挺立的勃起抵上沒有填充物之後微張的穴口。  
「好吧。」哈利滿是潮意的呼吸噴在魯休思的勃起上。  
「是我們。」魯休思用手指摸他的側臉，哈利點頭回應。  
哈利的身體在此時比平常更為敏感，賽佛勒斯在撫摸他的腰與屁股時，時不時緊按他的勃起頂端，免得他過早洩慾，而哈利也因為這個動作，穴口收縮好似邀請賽佛勒斯進入。  
沒讓哈利失望，賽佛勒斯挺腰進入濕軟的穴口，感受甬道的擠壓，他們共同舒服地低歎。  
面對他們的魯休思推起哈利的上半身，嘴唇舔拭兩顆凸起呼喚疼愛的乳首，接著他沿著脖頸向上，親吻哈利的嘴唇，兩人的舌頭交纏，後方扶著哈利腰的賽佛勒斯與之對視。  
賽佛勒斯的勃起全擠進甬道中，囊袋與哈利的臀肉相觸，他緩慢地搖動腰臀，舔吻輕咬哈利的肩背，待他想用力地挺腰時，魯休思制止了他。  
「等等。」魯休思在哈利的耳邊對著賽佛勒斯說。  
「嗯？」賽佛勒斯發出疑問的鼻音，性器深埋在哈利的體內停頓。  
魯休思把靠在他胸前的哈利朝後推去，哈利落到賽佛勒斯的懷中坐著，下身仍然相連。  
「你不是會想……」賽佛勒斯在魯休思一臉打著壞主意的模樣接近他們時，明白了他想做甚麼，他的手放在哈利的腹間，抱著他懷疑地問，「哈利可以嗎？」  
「你們在說甚麼？」坐在他懷中的哈利雙腿大張，不解地看著魯休思的臉越靠越近。  
「他會沒事的。」魯休思回著賽佛勒斯的話，輕咬哈利的鼻尖，手指探到哈利已含著一根陽具的穴口撫摸，哈利不由得發出呻吟，在他把手指塞進去時悶哼。  
「魯休思！」哈利略顯慌張，在魯休思往外拉扯穴口時，猜到了他的打算。  
「你不想試？」魯休思誘惑道，「真的？」再擠進一根手指。  
哈利沒有張口回答，但是他猶豫的表情與緊縮的後穴說明了他的既期待又害怕，魯休思稱心地輕哼。  
擠進三隻手指後，穴內幾乎很難再塞進東西，魯休思在擁擠的甬道中勉力挪動手指，不時拉扯穴口，在哈利逐漸地不再緊繃後，他撤出手指換上性器緩緩地進入。  
「真的不會有事嗎？」哈利的手放在魯休思的手臂上，不知是阻是迎。  
賽佛勒斯的手握著哈利的勃起套弄，「轉頭看我，哈利。」他在哈利轉頭時與之深吻，然而好似被撕裂的感覺極難忽略，哈利不自覺地屏息。  
等性器貼著賽佛勒斯的東西同在穴中時，魯休思忍著想要律動的衝動說，「你瞧，沒事。」  
哈利胡亂地搖頭又點頭，終於吐出了氣重新開始呼吸，在他放鬆的那瞬間，兩位年長男性先後動了起來，前所未有的感覺幾乎讓哈利尖叫，他高聲喘息呻吟，隨興地扭動身體。  
魯休思與賽佛勒斯沒有事先溝通，各自憑自己的喜好抽插進出，混亂的節奏令哈利立即便要達到高潮，賽佛勒斯按在他性器上的手阻止了噴薄。  
「不行了。」哈利嗚咽。  
「再等一下。」魯休思抓著哈利的兩邊胸側擺腰，吻他的下顎，扶著腰的賽佛勒斯咬舔哈利的人類耳朵。  
房中充滿了男性的粗重喘息與呻吟聲，歡愉中不知經過多少時間，在幾聲高叫或低吼之後，空氣中散發著淫糜的氣息以及體液的腥羶味。  
當餘韻稍稍減退時，兩人從哈利體內退出，失去支撐的哈利脫力地躺下，倒在床上扭動伸腿勾過棉被蓋住自己。  
「太爽了。」哈利眼神茫然地呢喃。

魯休思與賽佛勒斯將周遭與他們三人的身體都粗略清理之後，同樣躺到床上，把哈利夾在中間，他們看向似乎睡著的哈利沒有交談，扯過棉被醞釀入眠。  
「不會再有什麼事發生了吧。」哈利在一片寧靜中，頭也沒抬地趴在枕頭上說。  
「不順心的事天天都在發生。」賽佛勒斯輕嗤，「但是戰爭暫時不會了。」  
「如果有危險，我會先知道。」魯休思自得地假笑，「我保證你會得到我的預警。」  
「別忘記這句話，哈利。」賽佛勒斯調侃道，「那通常代表第一手消息。」  
「我一定記牢。」臉撲在枕頭中的哈利發生悶悶的笑，「我怎麼沒想到？野心家總不會放棄拉攏馬份。」他轉身躺下，笑聲沒有阻礙後變得清朗。  
「你會為嘲笑付出代價。」魯休思嘶聲假作威脅。  
「來呀。」哈利笑聲不減。  
聽著他開懷的笑聲，魯休思與賽佛勒斯被他帶動，臉上露出微笑，無論將來發生甚麼事，這次總能一起度過。

完


End file.
